


Long Lost Friends to New Found Lovers

by Rahhred7



Category: friendship - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahhred7/pseuds/Rahhred7
Summary: A pair of friends have drifted apart, but one phone call brings them back together, closer together than either one had imagined.





	Long Lost Friends to New Found Lovers

Chapter 1: The Call

It was roughly 8 pm. Sarah was waiting for her kettle to click off so that she could pour herself some tea, settle into the couch, read a book, and enjoy the first brisk Fall night of the season. She had only been reading for about 10 minutes until she jumped at the sound of her phone going off. As she looked down to see who was calling her she saw a name that she hadn’t seen in years: Cassidy. Sarah hadn’t seen Cassidy in 5 or 6 years, let alone talk to her.

The two girls were best friends in high school; super close. Their friendship was strictly platonic, but really intimate at the same time. The girls would cuddle while watching movies or during a sleepover, take each other’s hand and kiss each other’s foreheads whenever they were upset, called each other by pet names, and rested their hand on the other’s knee whenever they rode in the car together. Cassidy was the greatest friend that Sarah ever had until Sarah messed things up when the girls went to college. Let’s be honest, Sarah was an asshole at times. Sarah didn’t understand how to express feelings of frustration and misunderstanding, so it all usually came out as aggression and anger. That flaw of Sarah’s is what drove Cassidy away. There wasn’t a big, ugly fight or anything; the girls simply drifted apart.

Sarah answered the phone, real casually, saying, “Hey, what’s up?” All she heard on the other end were breathy sobs from Cassidy. Sarah quickly shot upright on the couch. She hadn’t spoken to Cassidy in so long, and the minute she gets a call from Cassidy it’s nothing but sobs. “Okay, okay. Heyyy, I’m right here, honey.” Sarah couldn’t help but let the old pet name slip out. “Talk to me. What’s going on?” Sarah waited for Cassidy to slowly catch her breath, talking her through it and encouraging her to calm down.

“I know we haven’t talked in forever,” Cassidy said, once she was able to speak. “I just- I didn’t know who to call.”

“Heyyy, it’s okay, sweetheart. None of that matters now,” Sarah reassured Cassidy. “ Just tell me what’s wrong, okay?”

“Everything is falling apart,” Cassidy cried. “I’m just not happy. Everything is wrong. I’m not happy at work; David broke up with me; I live hundreds of miles away from my family. I’m alone, Sarah! I’m so lonely and I’m starting to crack. Just- please, Sarah, please… can you please come get me?”

Sarah had no idea that Cassidy was going through all of that. She knew that Cassidy moved away after college graduation. “Honey, I still love you, you know that, but how do you expect me to get all the way to California right now? That’s where you went, isn’t it?”

“I was in California,” Cassidy explained, “but then I moved to Colorado.”

“Sweetheart, getting to Colorado isn’t going to be much easier for me,” Sarah laughed in reply. A quick smile spread across Sarah’s face when she heard a small chuckle from Cassidy too.

“Oh. I forgot one detail… I flew back. Like. An hour ago. I’m in Raleigh.”

Sarah never expected Cassidy to come back to North Carolina, so that was a huge surprise.

“Please, Sarah. Can you please just come get me? I drank too much at this bar downtown and this gross guy kept hitting on me and I feel so uncomfortable and lonely. Please.”

“I had no idea you were here, Cassidy. I mean- did you call your parents? Can they-”

“Sarah, please... “ Cassidy trailed off and her sobbing started up again.

“Okay, sweetheart. Okay. I’m heading to my car right now, okay? Can you get somewhere where you feel safe and comfortable? I don’t know what’s near you.” Sarah couldn’t help the adrenaline that began rushing through her body. Cassidy was special to her, and she always will be. Sarah would do anything for her. Including drive 3 hours in the middle of the night to go find her and bring her home.

“Thank you, Sarah. And I’m sorry. I’m so sor-”

“No. Stop. You don’t have to be sorry. Do you remember what I used to always tell you when we were kids? I love you unconditionally. Unconditionally, Cassidy. Text me the location of where you are and I’ll be there in three hours, okay?”

After hearing a soft “okay” from Cassidy, Sarah hopped in the car and sped off to Raleigh.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The Car Ride

Sarah got to Raleigh around midnight. She drove straight to the hospital, which was where Cassidy decided to go to as she waited, and called Cassidy to let her know that she was outside.

Cassidy slowly walked out of the hospital and got into Sarah’s car without a word. One thing that Sarah and Cassidy were always good at was communicating with each other without speaking. As soon as Cassidy settled into Sarah’s car, Sarah softly set her hand on the inside of Cassidy’s thigh, and Cassidy covered Sarah’s hand with her own.

They drove in silence for about twenty minutes until Sarah finally spoke.

“Are you sleepy?” Sarah finally asked Cassidy, and Cassidy slowly nodded her head. “Go ahead and try to get some sleep. It’ll be a bit before we get back to my apartment. I’ll put some soft acoustic music on, just like old times,” Sarah said with a shy smile.

The girls had been on the road for a little over an hour, Sarah’s hand on Cassidy’s inner thigh, still providing her comfort and security. A song started to play… a song that Cassidy introduced Sarah to back in high school. Sarah glanced over at Cassidy, asleep, with a soft smile and began quietly singing along to the music.

“You’ve never sung in front of me before,” Cassidy spoke softly. Sarah jumped slightly at the sudden words.

“In my defense, you are supposed to be asleep,” Sarah laughed in return.

“I like how you sing. How come you never let me hear you?” Cassidy questioned, and Sarah could hear the tiredness in her voice. Sarah loved “sleepy Cassidy,” and she could feel her chest swell. Their interaction right now was so authentic. It was as if they never grew apart and Cassidy never left. Sarah found herself missing her friend terribly after all of their time spent apart.

“Honey, please go to sleep,” Sarah laughed again.

“I’ve missed you,” was all Cassidy said.

“Cassidy, please don’t.” Sarah was suddenly consumed with shame and guilt. It was her fault that the two went their separate ways, after all.

“I just mean,” Cassidy continued, “being with you right now. This. I’ve missed this. It’s making me miss you.”

Sarah had no idea that her friend even thought about her anymore. Sarah loves deeply and her friends will always matter to her, even if something happens and they drift apart. There were many former friends that Sarah kept tabs on through social media because she sincerely loved seeing their success and accomplishments. Cassidy was probably the one that she kept tabs on the most.

“Cassidy, I’m sorry. You and I both know that it was my fault,” Sarah said, hanging her head. “I was an asshole to you for no reason, and I’m sorry for causing our falling out. Despite all of that, you do know that I still love you, right? And that I still want to see you happy and successful in life.”

Sarah wasn’t one that expressed her emotions often. In fact, Cassidy was the only friend who had ever seen Sarah cry, which is how Cassidy knew right away that Sarah was downward spiraling into guilt and self-hatred.

“Sarah, stop. We were kids. You and I have both grown so much since then! I don’t blame you, Sarah, and I certainly don’t hate you either. You were my best friend. The closest friend I’ve ever had. That isn’t something that just goes away. You will always matter to me, Sarah, and I’m sorry if I ever gave you the impression that you didn’t.” Cassidy was sitting upright in the passenger seat now. Tiredness had escaped her, and she was ready to talk.

Without thinking, Sarah quickly removed her hand from Cassidy’s leg and tightly gripped the steering wheel with both of her hands. She knew that Cassidy would probably read too deeply into her actions and try to reassure her that everything was okay. Sarah couldn’t bear to glance at her friend in the other seat. She cared so much about what Cassidy thought of her, and she was worried that she had ruined her own reputation with her old friend, so she started putting up walls and guarding herself. And she was right; Cassidy caught onto that immediately.

“Sarah, sweetheart, you have got to stop doing this,” Cassidy said, sweetly. She noticed that Sarah immediately tensed up after Cassidy called her ‘sweetheart.’ Seeing Sarah like this, still holding onto guilt, beating herself up, and boxing up her emotions… it saddened Cassidy deeply. “Sarah, please, it’s just me.” Cassidy reached out to put her hand on Sarah’s thigh and felt Sarah immediately stiffen beneath her touch. Pangs of sadness hit Cassidy like a ton of bricks as she removed her hand from Sarah’s leg. What was going on? This was how the two always communicated: through touch. Something was eating away at Sarah, and Cassidy needed to figure out what.

“Pull the car over,” Cassidy said in a serious tone.

“Wha- why?” Sarah responded, confused.

“Just pull the car over, Sarah. We need to talk.”

“What, Cassidy, on the side of the highway? No. This is stupid.”

“Hey, don’t you dare start with me like that. I know you, Sarah. I think you’re forgetting that. Just exit the highway on the next rest stop or fast food or hotel or something.”

“Fine,” Sarah said, in an angry tone. Cassidy could see through her, though. Cassidy knew that Sarah was just scared to have an emotional conversation, and she was reacting the way she always did. Reacting in the same way that ruined their friendship. But the girls were older now, and Cassidy knew that she could break down Sarah’s walls and reach her. She knew that she could clear the air with Sarah about their past, assuring Sarah that, yeah she made a mistake, but they both grew from it.

A couple of miles later there was an exit for a Holiday Inn, so Sarah exited the highway, pulled into the Holiday Inn, and parked the car.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: The Argument

“Turn the car off,” Cassidy said, still serious.

“What the hell? This is stupid. Just say what you need to say so we can keep driving. We are only like an hour away from home now,” Sarah responded, still guarded.

“Home?” Cassidy question, with a smug grin.

“You know what I meant,” Sarah said, shyly.

“Turn. It. Off,” Cassidy demanded, and Sarah followed suit. “Now, would you please look at me?”

Sarah slowly removed her hands from the steering wheel, placing them in her lap and fiddling around with her thumbs, but she refused to raise her eyes to meet Cassidy’s.

“This was supposed to be about you!” Sarah yelled. “You were the one who called me in tears and I came out here to help YOU! But, no, somehow things have become about me. I hate this shit, Cassidy! I feel like I’m always taking away from you when you need something. I hate it!”

“Ahh, there we go,” was all Cassidy said in return.

“What?” Sarah was incredibly confused. Why was Cassidy so calm?

“There you are! There are the words! There’s the emotion!” Cassidy exclaimed. “Do you know how much I fucking hate it when you bottle yourself up, Sarah?! I can’t fucking stand it!”

Silence enveloped the car. The girls sat there, breathing heavily for a few moments, trying to regain control of themselves. Sarah wouldn’t look at Cassidy, but all Cassidy could do was look at Sarah; watch her, read her. The walls were slowly coming down and Cassidy could see it. Slowly, Cassidy reached out once more to place her hand on Sarah’s thigh. Sarah tensed up, but slowly relaxed underneath Cassidy’s touch, bringing a soft smile to Cassidy’s face.

“Can you please look at me now? Cassidy asked with a warm, welcoming smile on her face. Sarah picked her head up, only slightly, in order to lift her eyes to make contact with Cassidy’s. Her eyes were up, but her chin was still down. “Honey, why are you acting like you’re afraid of me? Like I’m a stranger to you? I know you, Sarah, and you know me.”

“I-” Sarah began, but then stopped. Cassidy started brushing her thumb on Sarah’s thigh to encourage her. “I just… I still blame myself for everything! And it isn’t like I shouldn’t. I should! It was my fault. I was awful to you, Cassidy. I didn’t know how to regulate my emotions, how to talk to you, and I pushed you away and made you so so sad, and I just… I hate myself for the pain I caused you! And I don’t understand why you’re being so nice to me right now because I’m doing it again! Somehow things are selfishly about me again when YOU’RE the one who needed me.”

Sarah was heating up again, but Cassidy knew she’d calm back down. Cassidy remained silent, waiting for Sarah to finish.

“All I ever wanted to do was to protect you, Cassidy. To help you. To always be there when you needed me. For you to be happy. And I couldn’t do that. I failed you, Cassidy, and I can’t forgive myself for that.”

“Do you know why I called you? Cassidy asked, calmly. Sarah simply shook her head.

“Because I already know all of that, sweetheart. I know that you just want to help me and that you love me unconditionally.” The words fell out of Cassidy’s mouth so quickly she hadn’t even taken a breath. After a pause she continued. “ I was feeling lonely, Sarah. I was feeling a lack of love. But you know what I remembered? You know what I knew in my heart? That you loved me, no matter what. That you would be there to comfort me whenever I needed it, despite all of the time that has passed between us. I trust you, Sarah. God, I trust you so much. All I wanted right now was you.”

“I-” was all that Sarah could manage before she busted out into tears.

“There we go, baby,” Cassidy said, soothingly, as she wrapped her arms around her old friend. “It didn’t matter to me if it was me holding you or you holding me. I just wanted to be with you tonight, honey. Being with you, in any way shape or form, brings me comfort, Sarah. Everything is okay, baby.”

After a while Sarah’s crying had decreased and she was trying to catch her breath. She pulled back from Cassidy, searching her face for a sign that everything was okay. Cassidy tucked a strand of hair behind Sarah’s ear and offered her a warm smile. “I love you, Cassidy,” Sarah said as she leaned forward to place a loving kiss onto Cassidy’s forehead.

Sarah pulled back from Cassidy’s forehead to offer her a warm smile in return, but Cassidy had something else in mind. Without warning, Cassidy pulled Sarah back by her shirt collar and placed a passionate kiss onto her lips. There was so much force behind Cassidy’s lips, like she was afraid Sarah was going to evaporate underneath her hands. Sarah relaxed into the kiss, kissing Cassidy back with the same amount of force and passion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: The New Territory

“What was that for?” Sarah asked, trying to catch her breath.

“I don’t know…” Cassidy said, sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. “I just- our friendship has always been different; special. You know? Like. We’ve always just been really close?

“Yeah…” Sarah said, confused as to where Cassidy was going with all of this.”

“Well, I- I know that you’re bisexual and asexual, but-” Cassidy immediately noticed the arch in Sarah’s eyebrow, confused. “I follow your posts on Instagram too, you know,” Cassidy said with a grin. “Anyway, I just- I don’t know. We love and care for each other so deeply, you know, and I always wondered…” Cassidy trailed off.

“What? If I ever had a crush on you?” Sarah offered.

“No, not necessarily that. Just… Do you trust me?”

“You know I do, Cassidy.”

“Okay, then just- please let me,” Cassidy said, as she slowly moved closer to Sarah.

Cassidy’s mouth hovered over Sarah’s, and Sarah had her hands on Cassidy’s waist.

“Are you sure... ?” Sarah questions, searching Cassidy’s eyes. With a quick nod from Cassidy, Sarah pulled at her waist, slowly, bringing her close. Cassidy was the one to close the space between them, placing a soft but passionate kiss to Sarah’s lips.

The girls continued making out in Sarah’s parked car until Sarah lifted Cassidy closer to her. “Come here, please,” Sarah asked, as she helped Cassidy over the middle console on the car and settled Cassidy on top of her. Cassidy’s knees were on either side of Sarah’s hips, and the girls just looked at each other.

Sarah had her hands on Cassidy’s waist and she slowly curled her finger around the waistband of her friend’s shorts, pressing her knuckle into her friend’s skin. “Is this what you want?” Sarah asked, rubbing her thumb against the button of Cassidy’s shorts.

“I trust you, Sarah. Please,” was all Cassidy had to say before Sarah crashed her lips onto Cassidy’s and started unbuttoning her shorts. Sarah slid her hand under Cassidy’s shorts and down her underwear, too afraid to remove Cassidy’s shorts all together. A quick, sharp moan came from Cassidy once Sarah had made contact with her clit.

Sarah kissed Cassidy’s mouth, down to her chin, under her ear, and down her neck while her hand remained, unmoving, against Cassidy’s pussy. “You’re sure this is what you want?” Sarah breathed against Cassidy’s neck.

Cassidy gripped Sarah’s shoulder tightly, bucking her hips into Sarah, saying “Please, Sarah. I know you. I trust you. I want to do this with you.” Cassidy slid her hands behind Sarah’s neck, pulling her up to share a swelling kiss, just as Sarah pressed her hand lower to run her fingers through Cassidy’s warm juices.

“Oh my god,” Cassidy exclaimed, pulling her mouth from Sarah’s lips to her ear. “Please don’t stop touching me. Please,” Cassidy begged of her.

Sarah wasn’t exactly sure of what she was doing, but she sure as hell enjoyed listening to Cassidy on top of her. “Jesus, Cassidy, you’re so wet.”

Cassidy leaned down to kiss Sarah, hard. The girls were quickly moving their lips against each other’s until Cassidy slipped her tongue into Sarah’s mouth, eliciting a moan from the back of Sarah’s throat. Sarah could feel Cassidy smiling against her lips. This almost felt like a game to Sarah, so she quickly held the small of Cassidy’s back with one hand and jammed two fingers into her vagina with the other hand.

“Fuck!” Cassidy gasped, shutting her eyes and breaking away from Sarah’s mouth. When she opened her eyes she saw Sarah grinning smugly back at her. “Oh don’t even,” Cassidy scoffed, rolling her eyes at Sarah.

“Do you want me to stop? Sarah asked, smugly, curling and twisting her fingers inside of Cassidy’s vagina. Sarah could be so arrogant.

“No! Please, don’t!” Cassidy screamed as Sarah continued sending her over the edge with each pump of her fingers into Cassidy’s vagina.

“Talk to me, Cassidy. I want to hear you, sweetheart,” Sarah said, placing delicate kisses on Cassidy’s neck. That was when Cassidy knew that this wasn’t just sex to Sarah; that was when she knew just what Sarah’s intentions were.

Being asexual, experiencing a sexual release was never something that Sarah longed for. As cheesy as it sounds, Sarah just always wanted to make her partners happy, either by providing them with sexual pleasures or by allowing them to provide her with sexual pleasures. Bottom line, it wasn’t about the sex for Sarah.

Sarah wasn’t having sex with Cassidy because she wanted to fuck Cassidy. Sarah wanted to express her love to Cassidy, pleasing her to make her happy, and expecting nothing in return.

“Cassidy, talk to me. I need to know how you feel, baby.” The sound of Sarah’s voice snapped Cassidy back. How lucky she was to find a friend like Sarah to love her as strongly as she did.

“Soooo good, oh my god. Please. Just like that. I’m so close,” Cassidy pleaded.

Sarah smiled against Cassidy’s neck, continuing to curl and twist her fingers as she pumped them inside of Cassidy’s vagina. Sarah latched her mouth onto Cassidy’s neck, sucking and biting, as she pumped her fingers faster inside of Cassidy and rubbing the heel of her hand against Cassidy’s clit.

“Fuck! Sarah, I- oh my god, I’m gonna come. Fuck! Sarah, I’m- oh my god, I’m coming. Sarah, I’m coming.” Cassidy ran her hands into Sarah’s hair, holding tightly as her body stiffened, coming hard around Sarah’s fingers. Sarah pulled herself out of Cassidy’s vagina, every so often rubbing against her clit to give her further jolts of pleasure through her orgasm, delicately kissing Cassidy’s neck through the process.

Cassidy collapsed against Sarah, muscles weak and out of breath. Sarah held her close, kissing her forehead and her temple repeatedly.

“Wow,” Cassidy breathed, looking up at Sarah. All she saw was Sarah looking back at her, with so much love in her eyes.

“Are you okay,” Sarah asked, kissing Cassidy’s forehead.

“I just… I guess I never really understood the extent of how much you love me until right now,” Cassidy confessed, beaming back at Sarah.

“Well, you know what? I decided that that wasn’t enough,” Sarah said with a grin on her face.

“What do you mean?” said Cassidy, confused.

“Come on; I’m getting us a room,” Sarah said, nodding her head in the direction of the Holiday Inn.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: The Body

Sarah opened the car door and helped Cassidy onto her feet. She took Cassidy’s hand, smiled at her, and walked her to the entrance of the Hotel.

“Hi, could I have a room for tonight, please?” Sarah asked the receptionist.

“We have a room with a queen-sized bed available. Will that be okay?” the receptionist asked?

“That’ll be great,” Cassidy replied, handing her card to the receptionist. She took Sarah’s hand, leaning into her ear saying, “please let me,” and Sarah just smiled.

Once they entered the room, Cassidy turned to Sarah and asked “what did you mean when you said ‘that wasn’t enough?’”

Sarah couldn’t help but smile. I mean, this was Cassidy we were talking about!

“What I meant was… the car? That was just really rushed. I want to have a chance to appreciate you. To admire you. To treat you the way that you should be treated.”

Sarah walked closer towards Cassidy. “I don’t really know what this means,” she gestured between them, “but I enjoyed it, and I would really like the opportunity to truly express to you how special you are to me.” Sarah reached out for Cassidy, running her hands underneath the hem of Cassidy’s shirt to touch her skin. Cassidy had a sharp intake of breath and melted into Sarah’s touch.

“Please,” Cassidy said, “please show me.”

Sarah quickly removed her own shirt and shorts and then started walking Cassidy backward towards the bed. Sarah slowly lifted Cassidy’s shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side, surprised to see that Cassidy wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. She held Cassidy with one hand at the small of her back, and the other hand cupped her chin. Sarah brought Cassidy’s face to hers, smiling against her lips, and slowly parting her mouth against Cassidy’s lips. Sarah held Cassidy flush to her own body, kissing her hard enough for Cassidy to start moaning into the kiss.

Sarah held a hand tightly behind Cassidy’s neck and she slowly started lying her onto the bed. Just as Cassidy was on her back on the bed, Sarah stood back up to start working again at Cassidy’s shorts. Cassidy’s underwear and shorts were removed in one fair swoop, and she was left completed naked on the hotel bed.

All Sarah could do was stare. She drank in every inch of her friend: her porcelain skin, how her hair pooled on the sheets, how her breasts sat perkily with nipples erect, and how there was a perfect hourglass figure to her waist. Cassidy was beautiful. Sarah always knew that, but it was different seeing her like this.

“You’re making me self conscious, you know.” Cassidy said, snapping Sarah back to reality.

“No, baby. No. God damn, you are so beautiful,” Sarah said, and Cassidy knew that she really meant it. As Sarah walked back towards her she gripped Cassidy at her hips, flipping her onto the stomach.

“Wh-” was all Cassidy could say until she felt Sarah climbing on top of her, knees on either side of her hips.

Sarah brushed Cassidy’s hair over to one side of her neck, hands on the mattress on either side of her head, and leaned down to place a wet kiss onto Cassidy’s neck. Cassidy moaned and intertwined her fingers over one of Sarah’s hands.

“I got us this room,” Sarah said, “so that I could worship your body. So that I could give my undivided attention to every inch of your skin.” Sarah continued spreading kisses down Cassidy’s neck, causing Cassidy to squeeze Sarah’s hand even harder. “I want you to feel special, honey; important; beautiful. You are breath-taking and awe-inspiring, and I want you to know that.” Sarah sat back on top of Cassidy’s butt, running her hands slowly and softly down her back and around her hips. She felt Cassidy quiver underneath her touch and so she began kissing Cassidy from the top of her spine down her back.

Sarah sat up and removed herself from the bed. Cassidy let out a discontent whine at the loss of contact, but before she knew it Sarah’s hands were at her waist, flipping her once more so that she was lying on her back. Sarah quickly leaned in to kiss Cassidy and began to climb back on top of her, straddling her hips.

There was nothing lustful about the way that Sarah was making love to Cassidy, and Cassidy loved that most of all. All of Sarah’s movements and touches were purposeful and loving. Cassidy was worried that she might be falling in love with her best friend.

“Sarah, I-” Cassidy began, but Sarah quickly hushed her with an open-mouthed kiss.

“Don’t. I’m sure you just wanted sex; to fill that void. I’m not just going to give you sex. I’m going to give you admiration, because I don’t feel like anyone has ever done that for you.” Cassidy’s heart was swelling from Sarah’s words. She reached up to pull Sarah down into another kiss, moaning as their lips touched.

Sarah continued kissing Cassidy for what felt like hours. Their lips moved against each other’s like the ocean while their tongues danced together inside of Cassidy’s mouth. Sarah repositioned herself, placing a thigh between Cassidy’s legs, and that’s when she felt Cassidy’s hot wetness against her thigh. Cassidy moaned at the contact, and Sarah knew just what Cassidy wanted. As Cassidy attempted to grind down against Sarah’s leg, Sarah pulled back saying, “nope, not yet; I’m not done with your body yet.”

Cassidy groaned in sexual frustration, which quickly turned into a deep moan when Sarah started kissing her way down Cassidy’s neck to her breasts and began swirling her tongue around one of Cassidy’s hard nipples. Sarah sucked Cassidy’s nipple into her mouth, causing Cassidy to grab at Sarah’s hair and wrap her legs around her. As Sarah continued to kiss, and suck, and bite around Cassidy’s breasts, she could feel Cassidy writhing underneath her.

“You know what my favorite part about your body is?” Sarah asked.

“Sarah, please,” Cassidy whined, dying for sexual release.

“Your stomach. You have the most beautiful hourglass figure, and I love the way your waist curves. And your abs? Don’t even get me started! Has anyone ever said that to you?” Sarah asked with a smirk. Knowing that all of this teasing was driving Cassidy insane.

“Please, Sarah. Please,” Cassidy whined. Sarah leaned down to give her a quick kiss, bringing out yet another moan from Cassidy.

“I know what you want, baby,” Sarah whispered into Cassidy’s ear, “but I’m not done yet. I promise, though, I’m gonna make you come so hard it’ll all be worth it,” Sarah finished as she ran her tongue over Cassidy’s ear, making her hips buck.

Sarah began kissing down Cassidy’s torso, forming hickies across Cassidy’s pelvic region and scraping her teeth across Cassidy’s abs. Cassidy continued writhing and moaning underneath Sarah’s body.

As Sarah lowered herself down Cassidy’s body, she spread Cassidy’s legs further apart and settled between them, causing Cassidy to take a sharp intake of breath Sarah began nipping and kissing the inside of Cassidy’s upper thigh.

“Oh my god, Sar-”

“Shhh,” Sarah cooed. “I know what you want. I’m almost done.”

“It’s not going to take much at this point, Sarah,” Cassidy pleaded.

“Ahh, then I must go slower,” Sarah said, smugly, as she trailed her tongue from Cassidy’s inner thigh to her throbbing clit.

“Fuck, Sarah, oh my god.” Cassidy sighed with sexual relief, inspiring Sarah to sigh against Cassidy’s clit, the vibrations eliciting a moan.

Sarah spread Cassidy’s folds with her tongue, hooking her arms under Cassidy’s legs and around her hips as they rose off the bed. Sarah then flattened her tongue against Cassidy’s pussy, licking up and down the length of her. Cassidy cried out, squeezing her thighs around Sarah’s head.

“Talk to me, baby,” Sarah said, loosening Cassidy’s grip around her head. “Tell me how you feel.”

“Sooo good, oh my god. Please don’t stop doing that,” Cassidy begged.

Sarah ducked her head back down and continued running her tongue through Cassidy’s pussy. After circling her tongue around Cassidy’s clit a few more times, Sarah dared to dip her tongue into Cassidy’s vagina.

“Fuck! THAT! That is what I need, oh my god.” Cassidy cried and squirmed against Sarah’s face. Sarah continued working her tongue in and out of Cassidy’s vagina until she suddenly cried out, “Sarah, I’m coming. Fuck!”

Sarah picked her head up and kissed Cassidy from her waist back up her torso, to her neck, and back onto her mouth. Cassidy was frantically trying to catch her breath and Sarah peppered kisses to her neck as she waited.

“Oh my god, Sarah. That- No one has ever treated me like that before, Sarah,” Cassidy confessed, still trying to catch her breath.

“Good!” Sarah replied with a deep kiss to Cassidy’s lips. “I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to feel valued. I’m glad that you feel good right now.”

Sarah settled herself onto the bed, lying on her back, pulling Cassidy to cuddle into her. Cassidy draped her arm across Sarah’s stomach and tucked her head into her neck. Sarah leaned down to kiss the top of Cassidy’s head.

“You’re always so good to me, Sarah. I know that you know that. I just want you to know that I know that, and that I appreciate you so much, despite us drifting apart,” Cassidy rambled while running her hand up and down Sarah’s torso.

“Let’s just go to sleep, okay, sweetheart? Sarah offered, running her hands through Cassidy’s hair. Within minutes, Cassidy drifted asleep, and Sarah fell asleep with a smile on her face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: The Reciprocation

Sarah woke up to a face full of hair. It seems that at one point while they were sleeping, the girls ended up spooning. She couldn’t help but smile; it reminded her of the old days between her and Cassidy. Most of the time Sarah was the big spoon and Cassidy was the little spoon, but sometimes when Sarah was incredibly tired, or if she was really upset one day, the roles would reverse and Cassidy would hold her.

Cassidy’s back was snug up against Sarah, and Sarah’s hand was draped over Cassidy's waist, rubbing circles against Cassidy’s stomach with her thumb. As Sarah reached to kiss Cassidy behind her ear, she felt Cassidy stir. Cassidy turned into Sarah, fluttering her sleepy eyes, and smiled, placing a kiss to Sarah’s neck in return.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Sarah said, placing a soft kiss to Cassidy’s nose.

“You know,” Cassidy said, “I was thinking… last night you were SO good to me. So good, Sarah. And I know that it’s not important for you to, you know, receive the same in return, but-”

“Cassidy, it’s really not necessary. You are not obligated to do that. I just wanted to make you happy.”

“Exactly! That’s exactly my point. I want to make YOU happy. I feel like you don’t let enough people in, Sarah. You don’t let people try to do things for you. You’re so worried about taking care of others.” Cassidy placed a passionate kiss to Sarah’s lips. “I just want you to relax for a second and not worry about anything, okay?”

“I don’t know, Cassidy. I don’t have a lot of sex. It’s not my thing. I’m- I’m just not sure if it will be worth your time. I don’t know if it’ll be super quick or super long or-” Cassidy quickly shut Sarah up with a deep kiss to her lips. Cassidy moved her lips against Sarah’s, slipping her tongue into Sarah’s mouth. Cassidy changed her position, without detaching her lips from Sarah’s, to place herself on top of Sarah, putting her hands on either side of Sarah’s head, and her knee between Sarah’s thighs. Sarah let out a moan, surprised by Cassidy’s sudden movements and confidence.

“Mmm, I like the response I’m getting from you right now,” Cassidy said, smugly, with a smirk on her face. Cassidy trailed her kisses from Sarah’s mouth, to her chin, and down her neck.

Sarah ran her hands up and down Cassidy’s back, scraping her nails against Cassidy’s skin, groaning with pleasure at the contact that Sarah was getting from her friend. “Oh, shut up,” Sarah responded. “It’s just because it’s you..”

“So,” Cassidy began, “how do I know when you’re getting wet? Because I really want to make you feel the way you made me feel last night?” Cassidy continued supplying Sarah with open mouth kisses over her neck.

Sarah began to chuckle, but it was quickly replaced with a short moan in response to Cassidy’s kisses along her neck. “I get wet, Cassidy. I just don’t need to act on it,” Sarah explained.

“Well,” Cassidy started, “am I making you wet?” Cassidy asked smugly. Her confidence was so attractive to Sarah right now.

“I trust you,” Sarah said. “You’re more than welcome to find out on your own,” Sarah smirked, playing Cassidy’s game.

Cassidy kissed Sarah, hard, smiling against her mouth. She ran her hands down Sarah’s torso, stopping at the waistband of Sarah’s underwear. “Sarah, do you want me to stop?” Cassidy asked. Sarah shook her head in response. “But,” Cassidy continued, “are you going to try to stop me?” She asked with a laugh.

“Umm…” Sarah laughed. “Probably. But it’s only because I don’t know what to do here. This isn’t something I have a lot of experience with.”

Cassidy kissed Sarah passionately, taking Sarah’s hands into her own. She smiled against Sarah’s mouth, and then pinned Sarah’s hands above her head.

“Hey! What’s this for?” Sarah asked, confused.

Cassidy laughed. “I want you to enjoy this and I want you to trust me. You better keep your hands right here. I don’t want you to try taking attention away from you by touching me.”

“Okay, okay,” Sarah said, giving up the fight. “Just- go easy on me. Be nice to me.”

“Honey, I will always be nice to you. Okay?” Cassidy said, letting go of Sarah’s hands and reaching to pull down her underwear. Sarah lifted her hips to help her friend, and then she laid there in a state of vulnerability, which isn’t something that she much enjoys.

Cassidy can feel Sarah tensing up, ever so slightly, underneath her touch. “It’s just me, baby. I’ve got you.” Cassidy starts lightly running her fingertips over Sarah’s skin, placing a loving kiss onto Sarah’s forehead, and she can feel her friend begin to relax underneath her hands.

Cassidy comes to the conclusion that the best way to approach this with Sarah is with soft, gentle touches, instead of barrelling through with rough movements. She wants Sarah to feel the love that she felt from her last night.

“Just like you told me,” Cassidy began, “I need you to talk to me. I need to know where your head is and how you feel, okay? Sarah nodded and Cassidy brought her hand to Sarah’s upper inner thigh, spreading her legs apart slightly. As Cassidy inserted a finger into Sarah’s wet folds, Sarah gripped Cassidy’s back in anticipation.

“Is this okay?” Cassidy asked, cautiously. Sarah nodded her head and quickly captured Cassidy’s lips into a deep kiss. Cassidy took Sarah’s response as an invitation to push two fingers into her vagina, moving slowly at first.

Sarah gasped at the contact, holding Cassidy close to her. All of this felt so new to Sarah. No, she wasn’t a novice, but he hadn’t slept with someone that she’s had as deep of a connection with as Cassidy.

“Baby, you’ve got to talk to me, okay?” Cassidy reminded Sarah, worried that she had upset her friend.

“That’s so good, Cass, shit.” The words left Sarah’s mouth almost like sentence fragments.

Cassidy continued pumping her fingers inside of her friend, nipping at her neck and sucking at her lips in the process. She couldn’t help but laugh on the inside over how much Sarah was coming undone underneath her. Sarah had one hand fisted in the sheets and the other scraping over Cassidy’s back, her body squirming under Cassidy’s. Cassidy smiled against Sarah’s neck, pleased with herself.

“Shit, Cass- Cassidy, I’m close. Right there, please,” Sarah cried out after awhile. Cassidy was twisting and curling her fingers, dragging them against Sarah’s front wall.

“Fuck! Right there, please.”

Cassidy was happy to oblige. She started moving her fingers faster, applying more pressure, while sucking at Sarah’s pulse point. That seemed to do the trick because seconds later Sarah jerked and curled into Cassidy, reveling in her orgasm.

Watching Sarah’s orgasm was mesmerizing to Cassidy. She knew how closed off Sarah could be, and that fact that Sarah trusted her enough to let her in like this meant the world to Cassidy. She watched as Sarah began to catch her breath and pulled her in for cuddles, just as Cassidy cuddled into Sarah the night before.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: The Talk

“Hi,” Cassidy said with a smile as soon as Sarah regained control.

“Hah, hi, honey,” Sarah replied, almost embarrassed.

“Thank you for letting me in- er, for letting me… You know what I mean!” Cassidy said, flustered with her word choice. “I just mean, I know that took a lot of you, and I’m honored that you trusted me.” Cassidy lifted Sarah’s chin and gave her a long kiss.

“I’ve missed this,” Sarah admitted. “Not all of the details, all of that was new of course, but just lying with you; falling asleep with you. I forgot how safe and loved we made each other feel… it feels good.”

“Did you ever think this would happen?” Cassidy asks.

“Honestly, it never crossed my mind,” Sarah stated. “That you and I would love each other, like that, you know. But, like… Now that we have… what does this mean?” Cassidy could feel Sarah start to tense up again after everything that she had just expressed, so Cassidy ran her fingers up and down Sarah’s back and kissed the top of her head to get her to relax. No one could read Sarah like Cassidy could; no one could reach Sarah like Cassidy could.

Cassidy repositioned herself to where she could reach Sarah’s chin and lifted her face so that they could share a passionate kiss. Cassidy continued pressing her lips firmly onto Sarah’s, running her fingers through Sarah’s hair, wishing she could be closer to her.

“All I know is that I love you, and you love me. I really liked it when you had sex with me, and I enjoyed having sex with you. I don’t know. All of this happened so fast. I don’t regret it; please don’t think for a second that I do.”

“No, no, I don’t,” Sarah reassured Cassidy. “And I feel the same way you do. It’s just. Won’t you have to go back home? Will you ever come back? Will I ever see you again? I don’t know.” Sarah paused, trying to think through her own thoughts as they came spewing out of her mouth. “I don’t know if I have a crush on you or something like that. All I know is that I like being around you and making you smile and seeing you succeed. Getting to have sex with you… well that was just icing on top of a cake that I never thought I would see again,” Sarah laughed.

“Exactly,” Cassidy agreed. “I feel the same way.”

A few moments passed before Cassidy spoke again. “What if I started over here? I could leave my job - I hate it anyway - and find something here. Start fresh!”

Sarah couldn’t believe the words coming out of Cassidy’s mouth. Per usual, the guilt crept back in. “No, please, you don’t have to do all of that just because of me.” Sarah rolled off of Cassidy and rested on her other side, turning away from her friend.

“Hey, don’t you dare start this again,” Cassidy warned. She scooted up behind her friend, serving as the big spoon, and wrapped her arm about Sarah’s waist. “I’m a big girl, Sarah, and I can make my own decisions. I WANT to be here and to spend more time with you. Spending all of this time with you made me realize just how much I have missed this. I’m not doing this because of you. I’m doing this for me, okay?”

Sarah turned into Cassidy, searching her face. Cassidy smiled down at her friend and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. Sarah felt fireworks inside her chest the moment Cassidy’s lips landed on her forehead. As Cassidy started to pull away, Sarah pulled her back into a passionate kiss, smiling against her friend’s lips. Cassidy smiled in return.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Cassidy suggested after making out with Sarah for a few minutes.

“In general or with you?” Sarah clarified.

“I mean, yeah in general, but I’d really like it if you joined me.” Cassidy shuffled off of the bed, still naked from the night before, and offered Sarah her hand. Sarah removed the bra that she was still wearing and took Cassidy’s hand.

Cassidy pulled Sarah into a sweet kiss and then walked with her into the bathroom to shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I had, like, a sexy dream that was sort of like this. So, on a whim, I decided to up and write it all out. I've literally never written anything like this, so don't be a dick if it sucked.


End file.
